This invention relates to generation of watchpoints for a pipelined processor.
Code developed for complex integrated circuit devices such as pipelined processors typically requires extensive debugging. It is helpful to generate watchpoints that monitor the propagation of instructions through the processor pipeline. For this reason, a watchpoint engine can be provided to extract state information from the processor pipeline and provide the state information to a control unit for event handling. In this manner, application developers can verify proper code operation and thereby debug code developed for the processor.